Another Crazy Night For Jess
by ellabella89
Summary: Well, I found this and after a bit of editing, I am now posting it. Lots of Rob and Jess, if you know what I mean. Only a oneshot, not planing on going more than that. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


_Remember when I said that I found some files on my mom's computer? Well, this is another one of them. It's in a 3rd person view, but it's okay, I guess. Happy reading._

* * *

Jess is alone at the house, her family on vacation with great Aunt something or another. Jess was in trouble was in trouble with the family, so she didn't invite anyone over. Ruth was away and Rob would never come over if he knew that she was grounded.

For the past two weeks, Jess kept getting threatening phone calls. Frankly, they were starting to worry her. She hasn't found anyone for a while, and even if she did see something, she just ignored it, keeping herself in order. The only thing that she was ever looking into was how much gas was going for. She didn't understand why she was being targeted.

One night, at 1:05 precisely, she hears someone slam their car door outside. She received another threatening call earlier that day, and they told her what would happen this night. Jess, being dumb, didn't take them seriously, but not being completely dim, she thought about taking precautions. But she forgot in the middle of the day when she had to remember the grocery list.

Immediately, she dials Rob's phone number on her cell, and starts heading under the bed, hoping that this would buy her sometime. Rob picks up after three long rings.

"What's up?"

"Rob," Jess whispered fearfully, "They're here. Coming in the house." Pausing, she takes another listen, hearing glass shatter from somewhere in the house. There was a low murmur, too quiet for her to make out the words. "I just heard the glass break and now I hear their voices. Rob, please come, please." She said in an even quieter voice, fear quickly spreading through her veins.

Rob answered on the other end, and she could faintly hear the door to his house slam in the background. "Jess, stay where you are, I'll be there. Don't make a sound."

Unable to give him a voice, she gave a quiet squeak as the line went dead. She quickly shoved the phone under her stomach, worried that the light would ruin her hiding place. Hearing a set of footsteps creep up the stairs, she stopped breathing.

Wait two sets. They were searching the second floor for her. Jess heard the well known engine of Rob's bike. That was impossible. There was no way he could have gotten here already. But whatever, at least he was here. The footsteps froze for a second on the second floor, and she could hear the pounding footfalls of Rob's motorcycle boots on the path to the house and on the front porch through her open window. The footfalls started again, heading up her special flight of stairs. The door of her room burst open. She saw their feet walking around, opening the closet door and looking around in her bathroom. They would find her. Rob would be too late.

Then she saw the face of one of her creepers, blood trickling down his chin from a split lip. He struggled to get back up, and Jess immediately knew that Rob had come to help her.

The fight was a few minutes, but in that short amount of time; he brought them to the ground and kept them there. He caused minimal damage to her room, since she didn't see anything fall on the ground or hear anything shatter.

"Jess?"

Rob was on his hands and knees, looking at her shivering under her bed. He saw the stricken expression on her face and beckoned her to come out.

Slowly she came out, and as she stood, she glanced around her room and at the crumpled faces of her stalkers. She looked into Rob's face and immediately stepped forward and into his arms, both of them hugging tight. He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her extra tight. He pulled back, looking her over.

"You alright? You sure? Did they hurt you? I'm sorry." He said this over and over again, not stopping so she could actually answer her questions. He was looking at her head, face, arms and ribs, making sure that even the slightest mark was not from the men lying on her bedroom floor.

Finally, he just pulled her into another hug, giving her a chance to speak.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she thanked him over and over, whispering. She pulled back and looked at him, seeing the shiner her received from the fight. She brought her hands up and held his face, turning it this way and that way, making sure there was nothing really wrong with him. Simultaneously, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She smiled as they said it in perfect unison, and pulled him down for a good kiss.

His arms were still around her waist, hers around his neck and her hands threading up into his hair. They were pressed right up against her, so he could feel her soft curves, and her his rock hard abs. Rob tightened his arms, picking her up only a few inches off the ground, not craning his neck as much. They deepened the kiss, becoming breathless quickly. Jess had to pull back first, gasping for air. She looked into his eyes, smiling again, as he let her slide slowly to the floor again. He broke the eye contact, looking at the attackers, not showing any signs of life besides their light nasal breathing.

"I'll take them outside."

"Wait." She shimmed under the bed, and grabbed her phone. Flicking the light on, she took pictures of both of the men, making sure that there was a profile and a head on shot of the two of them.

"Let me help." Rob nodded and they both dragged their limp bodies down the two flights of stairs and out into the front yard. They would call the police in the morning.

They headed back up the stairs, slightly breathless. Those men were 200 pounds each, just a dead weight. Rob collapsed on her bed as Jess went to the washroom. When she came out again, she crawled into her bed with him. Not quiet down from her high of adrenalin, she traced random patterns on his back, before becoming wiped and falling asleep.

Rob had been awake the entire time she was drawing, enjoying the occasional tug of her nail on his back. When her hand stopped moving, Rob turned his head, to look at her sleeping face. Turning, he tried not to cause too much movement to wake her up. When he settled on his back, a quick glance over told him that she still sound asleep. He gently pulled her close, against his chest, his arm wrapping around so his hand rested on her hip. After listening to her even breathing, he decided to sleep as well. Only if Jess wasn't too much of a distraction from the slumber he requested.

They woke up the next afternoon, around 12:30. Spooning, Rob's face was buried in Jess' hair as she awoke. His arms were wrapped around her waist, spread out so they were covering most of her stomach. In his sleep he pulled her tighter to him, mumbling small nothings. She smiled a small smile, and let him sleep for a half hour more, enjoying the way his warmth spread through her body. She felt very safe in his arms, and that brought back the memories of last night.

Rob slowly awakened on his own, pulling what he thought was his pillow closer, but soon realized that his pillow was breathing. Opening up his eyes, he was greeted by a sea of brown, pulling back slightly; he realized that he was in Jess' bed, his arms clinging onto her waist. He smiled. Her warm body was clearly awake, her feet tapping restlessly against his, her hands pulling against his playfully. He yawned, kissing the side of her neck. He pulled back his hands, and sat up, scratching his head, looking down at her face.

They both agreed in their heads to eat breakfast and check on the creeps in the front yard. They got up and headed downstairs, holding hands.

Rob looked in the fridge and saw the 4 eggs there.

"Omelet?" He asked his head still in the fridge.

"Yeah, sounds good." Jess replied, walking around where the broken window was. She didn't even want to think of what her mom would say.

They ate breakfast in companionable silence, making eye contact and smiling, liking the idea that they spent a tiring night in each other's arms.

After that, a simple glance outside showed that the creeps were nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Jess went inside, hoping that Rob would have some sort of insightful advice. There was nothing but blank disappointment in his eyes.

"Well, I guess we call the police from here?" Jess made it sound like a question. Rob reluctantly nodded but pulled her into a hug.

Sighing, Jess's arms wrapped around his torso, and she breathed in his sexy scent.

"I should have called them before." Rob said his voice distant and thinking. Jess tried to shake her head, but gave up, and pulled his head down for a kiss. A kiss to tell him that she was happy with them being together. Rob kissed back with hesitation, but threw that out the window, and pulled her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

Rob was still surprised with how light Jess was, the way she was hardly a feather in his arms. She might be light, but her grip was strong. Her arms were around his neck, clamped on, not going anywhere, her legs holding onto his hips, almost dislocating them. He walked backwards, until he hit a wall. His hands where on her stomach, holding her up on the bare skin. Her arms unlatched and her hand wove themselves through his hair. Jess was breathing heavy, but their tongues held the battle against each other. There wasn't even enough space between the two of them that a paper could slip through. It was like they were molded together as one, both having the same intense feelings they shared through their bodies.

Pulling back, Rob smiled breathlessly at Jess, knowing that they were home alone and her family wasn't going to be back for a while.

"I'm staying until your family comes home." For once, Jess didn't argue, and just nodded, pulling him close again for another kiss.

They both had the same feeling. That feeling? That this was going to be the best three days in their lives.

* * *

_There ya go. Hoped you liked it. Review if you have ever sucked the helium out of a balloon and sounded like a chipmunk longer then normal. :D_

_Ella_


End file.
